Insomnie
by Yumi-tan
Summary: Un two-shot sur la façon dont une exception devient une habitude puis un rituel entre Gray et Erza.
1. Gray

**Chapitre 1 : Gray**

.

Gray Fullbuster était allongé sur son lit depuis au moins une heure. Cette fois encore, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il avait fini par s'habituer à ce petit rituel qu'il avait avec elle depuis plus d'un mois et il lui était maintenant impossible de s'endormir sans elle. Oui, il avait fini par dépendre de sa présence nocturne.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Vingt-trois heures vingt-neuf. Elle ne devrait pas tarder. Gray dirigea alors son attention sur la fenêtre contre laquelle était collée son lit, s'attendant à la voir apparaître. Il repensa à la mission qui les avait menés à cette habitude addictive et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une mage comme elle prenne une habitude aussi mignonne, surtout avec lui. Au début réticent, il avait fini par accepter qu'elle vienne tous les soirs. Quoique, elle s'était plutôt imposée un beau jour sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit et était revenue le lendemain, et le surlendemain, et ainsi de suite, avant même qu'il ne se rende compte que sa visite nocturne lui était devenue essentielle à lui aussi. En fait, il avait ressenti le même vide qu'elle suite à cette mission, mais cette sensation il la connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle... Et s'il avait été réticent au début, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait peur que les choses ne changent entre eux. Il savait qu'elle venait uniquement pour dormir, car pour une raison quelconque, il lui permettait d'apaiser ses insomnies, mais il craignait qu'il ne finisse par trop s'habituer à sa présence, mais également à se faire des films ou avoir des pensées perverses avec sa coéquipière et que, par conséquent, il se mette à créer une certaine distance avec elle, bien plus important qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et que leur relation ne soit plus aussi proche. Si au début il avait encore plus de mal à dormir avec sa coéquipière dans le même lit que lui, il a fini par apprécier le fait qu'elle vienne toutes les nuits, à la même heure. C'était comme leur secret à eux, ce qui les rapprochait encore plus, au point d'avoir l'impression de retrouver cette amitié si fraternelle qui les liait. Oui, fraternelle. Avec elle, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement, mais au moins c'était lui qu'elle allait voir et non Natsu, Lucy ou dieu sait qui.

Gray regarda son réveil une nouvelle fois. Il était presque une heure du matin et elle n'était toujours pas là. Il se redressa et regarda par la fenêtre, attendant de voir une ombre surgir de nulle part, mais toujours aucun signe de sa mage préférée. Il commença à s'inquiéter. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Non, c'était impossible. Elle était la plus puissante mage de la guilde. Peut-être avait-elle réussi à s'endormir sans lui cette fois... Cette pensée lui fit un pincement au cœur. Ça n'aurait rien du lui faire; il aurait même du être content de savoir qu'elle n'avait plus de problèmes d'insomnie. Mais ça voulait dire qu'elle ne viendrait plus le voir tous les soirs. Ça voulait également dire qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de lui et qu'il n'était pas si essentiel pour elle.

Finalement, deux petits coups au carreau le firent sortir de ses pensées. Il tourna alors sa tête vers l'origine du bruit et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. En moins d'une seconde, il avait ouvert la fenêtre en question et accueillait une mage aux cheveux écarlates.

\- Erza ! T'as conscience de l'heure qu'il est ?

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il n'allait sûrement pas lui dire qu'il l'attendait depuis presque trois heures, et encore moins qu'il avait fini par croire qu'elle ne viendrait pas parce qu'elle avait trouvé une autre personne pour apaiser ses insomnies (aux cheveux bleus).

\- Désolée. Juvia rodait autour de chez toi et elle a finit par me voir. Je lui ai dis que je faisais une ronde parce que des personnes s'étaient plaintes de bruits suspects toutes les nuits. Je crois qu'elle a compris autre chose parce qu'elle a regardé vers ton appartement en disant qu'elle en était sûre depuis un moment et qu'elle avait maintenant la confirmation que tu la trompais... J'ai du passer des heures à la convaincre du contraire... Et quand elle a finalement arrêté de pleurer, elle s'est cachée dans la ruelle en face de chez toi et s'est mise à fixer ton appartement, espérant sûrement voir une femme y entrer ou en sortir. J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais ! Et pendant que je faisais semblant de patrouiller elle est soudainement venue vers moi et s'est mise à me renifler !

Gray se mit à sourire en coin. Erza comprenait finalement ce que ça faisait d'être suivit et reniflé par Juvia. La mage d'eau pouvait être flippante quand elle s'y mettait.

\- Et ensuite ? Il demanda, se doutant de ce qu'avait fait la mage aux cheveux bleus.

\- Elle est partie en courant, disant qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter depuis le début et qu'elle savait maintenant qui passait ses nuits avec toi. Je ne savais pas que tu avais une copine, Gray. Tu aurais dû me le dire, je ne serais pas venue toutes ces nuits.

Gray soupira. Erza pouvait être très intelligente comme elle pouvait être ignorante. Ne pas avoir deviné que Juvia parlait d'elle alors qu'elle était la seule qui passait toutes ses nuits avec lui... D'autant plus qu'étant dans son lit, elle l'aurait su s'il voyait une femme la nuit. Mais Erza étant Erza, elle était loin de se douter que Juvia était persuadée qu'ils sortaient ensemble... En son fort intérieur, Gray était plutôt heureux que la mage de rééquipement soit aussi aveugle. Non seulement elle ne réalisait pas que le fait de se glisser dans son lit tous les soirs pouvait paraître plutôt ambigu, mais en plus, elle ne culpabiliserait pas vis à vis de l'ex-mage de Phantom Lord, car dans les deux cas, elle aurait arrêté ses visites nocturnes, et évidemment, une certaine gêne se serait installée entre les deux amis d'enfance et, pire encore, leur relation d'amis proches n'en serait plus une. Sans oublier Juvia... Les deux jeunes filles étant amies, elle n'aurait pas voulu lui faire de la peine, même si pour elle le fait de se glisser dans le lit de Gray n'avait aucune ambiguïté ni aucune signification, si ce n'est qu'il l'aidait à s'endormir uniquement par sa présence. Alors même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il aimait bien ses visites nocturnes et ne voulait en aucun cas qu'elles s'arrêtent.

Gray contempla Erza pendant quelques secondes. Elle s'était glissée en un rien de temps sous ses draps, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Comme à son habitude, elle serrait son oreiller et, en une fraction de secondes, elle s'était déjà endormie. Il sourit en voyant son visage si paisible, si serein. Il avait fini par s'habituer à la voir si différente de la Titania éveillée, mais il s'étonnait toujours de la rapidité avec laquelle elle s'endormait (et cette fois encore plus rapidement que d'habitude, probablement à cause des heures passées dehors à attendre de pouvoir venir chez lui) et ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler pendant des minutes entières. Son regard descendit petit à petit, et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il remarqua qu'elle s'était rééquipée en nuisette. Oui, Erza Scarlet portait des nuisettes et était incroyablement sexy quand elle dormait (surtout dans son lit à lui). Il observa ses jambes nues pendant un moment, rougissant. Ses yeux remontèrent vers le haut de son corps et son regard s'arrêta finalement sur sa poitrine qui s'élevait à chacune de ses respirations. Gray se mit une claque mentale, comme chaque nuit, et s'allongea près d'Erza. Il ferma les yeux et le parfum de la jeune fille lui emplit les narines. En quelques minutes, il s'était endormi. La présence de son amie d'enfance changeait vraiment tout...


	2. Erza

**Chapitre 2 : Erza**

.

Erza Scarlet se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Cette fois encore, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Au bout d'une heure, elle décida d'abandonner et d'aller chez Gray. C'était devenu une habitude depuis cette mission à deux. La mission en elle-même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, si ce n'est qu'elle demandait que Gray et Erza soient les mages qui s'en chargent, car depuis les grand jeux magiques, la plupart des clients choisissaient les mages dont ils avaient besoin. Les clients étaient un couple dont la femme était fan de Gray (elle le trouvait adorable), tandis que le mari était fan d'Erza (il disait qu'elle était la mage la plus forte de tout Fiore). Ce qu'ils n'avaient cependant pas prévu était que la mission dure deux jours. Ils n'avaient pas réservé de chambres et avaient donc été obligés de chercher une auberge à la dernière minute. Malheureusement, la ville était bondée à cause du carnaval annuel et ils eurent du mal à trouver un endroit où dormir. Finalement, une petite auberge avait eu un désistement, mais il ne leur restait plus qu'une chambre avec un lit simple. Erza n'avait évidemment pas laissé à Gray le temps de dire quoi que ce fût et avait pris la chambre. Au moment de se coucher, il avait voulu dormir par terre, ce à quoi elle avait répondu en le tirant par le col de la chemise – qu'il avait miraculeusement gardée – pour le tirer vers le lit. Ils avaient été serrés, mais elle avait apprécié sa présence. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il sentait bon, ni même que bien qu'il soit un mage de glace, sa peau était bien plus chaude que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Elle était même très douce... Surtout son torse...

Erza rougit à ce souvenir. Ils s'étaient réveillés collés l'un contre l'autre, Erza serrant Gray par derrière et caressant inconsciemment son torse nu si parfaitement sculpté (chose qu'elle ne réalisa que sur le chemin du retour – son parfait torse – en repensant à ce moment gênant). Le soir même de leur retour, Erza avait essayé de dormir pendant des heures, en vain. Elle avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle avait besoin d'une présence, mais pas n'importe quelle présence. Elle était partie faire un tour à pied et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle s'était retrouvée devant chez Gray. Juvia venait tout juste de partir après être restée pendant des heures (selon les suppositions d'Erza) à la fenêtre de Gray, sûrement pour l'espionner en train de se changer ou tout simplement pour le mater, comme à son habitude. Pour une raison quelconque, Erza s'était dirigée vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et avait attendu pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant dieu sait quoi. Au bout d'un moment, elle avait finalement frappé à la fenêtre du jeune homme qui lui ouvrit en baillant. Il lui avait alors demandé pourquoi diable elle venait le réveiller à trois heures du matin et tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. À sa grande surprise, Gray ne s'était pas énervé et lui avait proposé d'entrer. Elle lui avait alors expliqué ce qui lui arrivait, c'est à dire qu'elle ressentait une sorte de vide, que c'était comme si quelque chose lui manquait terriblement, comme si elle avait goûté au meilleur des fraisiers pendant quelques secondes et qu'elle s'en retrouvait éloignée mais qu'il restait toujours à portée de vue, comme pour lui rappeler que ses papilles et lui ne seraient jamais réunis à nouveau. Il lui avait alors demandé si elle ressentait toujours cette sensation et elle lui avait répondu que non. Étant donné qu'elle se sentait apaisée dans son appartement, elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait dormir chez lui, ce à quoi il avait répondu d'un ton hésitant que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Elle avait bien vu qu'il était plutôt réticent, mais elle se sentait vraiment bien ici. Il lui avait alors proposé de dormir dans son lit alors qu'il dormirait sur le canapé, mais elle lui avait répondu qu'elle n'accepterait pas qu'il dorme ailleurs que dans son lit à cause d'elle. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit, pour la deuxième fois. Pendant qu'il lui préparait une infusion, elle s'était installée sur son lit et à l'instant même où sa tête était entrée en contact avec l'oreiller de Gray, elle avait retrouvé cette sensation de bien-être, ce sentiment si agréable qu'elle avait connu et qui lui manquait depuis vingt-quatre heures. Elle avait alors serré l'oreiller contre sa poitrine et s'était endormie avec avant même que Gray ne revienne avec son infusion. C'est lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée le lendemain matin qu'elle avait compris ce qui lui avait manqué quand elle était seule dans son lit à Fairy Hill. Même si ça n'avait duré qu'une nuit, elle s'était habitué à la douceur de la peau du mage de glace. Elle avait voulu sentir cette chaleur qui émanait de son corps et sentir ce parfum si enivrant. Cette sensation était devenue comme une addiction et même si elle osait faire beaucoup de choses sans demander l'avis des autres ou sans se soucier des conséquences (elle avait beau le reprocher à Gray et Natsu mais elle était comme eux), elle ne pouvait définitivement pas demander à Gray de lui donner son oreiller imprégné de son odeur (d'autant plus que maintenant il devant avoir son odeur à elle). Alors elle était partie en remerciant Gray de l'avoir laissée dormir chez lui.

La nuit suivante, elle avait encore passé des heures à essayé de s'endormir, en vain. Elle avait finalement décidé de retourner chez Gray. Quand il lui avait ouvert la fenêtre (Juvia était devant l'entrée), il avait semblé surpris de la revoir mais son étonnement avait vite laissé place à un soupir. Il s'y était tout de même attendu. Cette fois encore, elle avait squatté son lit et lui avait piqué un de ses oreillers, non pas pour s'en servir mais pour le serrer contre elle. Toutefois, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle avait décidé de dormir non pas toute habillée comme la dernière fois ou en pyjama, mais en nuisette. Les nuit s'étaient enchaînées tout comme ses visites nocturnes qui avaient fini par devenir une habitude et maintenant, encore plus qu'avant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'endormir sans Gray à moins d'être morte de fatigue (ou avec des somnifères...).

Erza était tellement absorbée par ses souvenirs qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle était arrivée dans la rue de Gray. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix familière dans son dos.

– Erza-san ?

La mage de rééquipement se figea. Elle avait complètement oublié de vérifier si la voie était libre, et surtout, elle était passée par devant. D'habitude elle faisait bien attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne – et surtout pas Juvia – et passait par la fenêtre, au cas où (et par habitude).

Erza se retourna lentement, réfléchissant le plus vite possible pour trouver une raison à sa présence qui soit suffisamment plausible.

– Juvia ! Tu ne devrais pas traîner dans les parages à cette heure-ci; il paraît qu'il se passe des choses louches.

– Comme quoi ? Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Gray-sama, Juvia doit intervenir !

– Ce n'est rien, c'est juste des bruit suspects venant de là, Erza dit en montrant le bâtiment où Gray vivait d'un geste vague.

– De chez Gray-sama ?!

– Je n'ai pas dis ça... ça vient de cette rue, c'est tout ce que je sais... Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois continuer ma ronde.

– Erza-san, tu n'es pas obligée de ménager Juvia. De toute façon Juvia se doutait de quelque chose...

– De quelque chose ? Erza commença à se demander ce qu'elle pourrait dire si Juvia l'accusait de lui voler son Gray-sama.

– Oui, Gray-sama est devenu plus gentil avec Juvia parce qu'il la trompe... dit la mage d'eau en larmes.

– Juvia, Gray ne peut pas te tromper... Et puis Gray est toujours gentil avec toi... Mais s'il l'est plus que d'habitude c'est peut-être parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que tu comptais pour lui...

– Mais Juvia a senti une odeur de femme sur ses draps !

– Sur ses draps ? Juvia... quand est-ce que tu as sentis les draps de Gray ? Erza demanda, connaissant déjà la réponse.

– J-Juvia voulait dire ses vêtements.

Erza soupira. Elle passa plus d'une heure à essayer de lui prouver que Gray ne la trompait pas (comment pouvait-il étant donné que pour commencer, ils ne sortaient même pas ensemble ?) mais Juvia trouvait toujours de quoi contrer ses arguments.

– Juvia, si Gray avait quelqu'un, tu le saurais non ?

– Erza-san a raison ! Juvia doit encore se battre pour Gray-sama !

– Heu je...

Erza n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase étant donné que Juvia était déjà partie se cacher à l'angle de la rue.

– Juvia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda la mage de rééquipement, paniquée.

– Juvia va surveiller l'appartement de Gray-sama pour savoir qui est sa rivale en amour. Juvia est sûre que c'est Lucy !

Voyant que son amie n'avait pas l'intention de partir de sitôt, Erza n'eut d'autre choix que de faire semblant de surveiller les alentours, en quête de fauteurs de troubles imaginaires. Lorsqu'elle passa près de Juvia pour la énième fois, cette dernière se figea pendant quelque secondes. Soudain, elle se pencha vers Erza et commença à la sentir.

– J-Juvia ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

– Juvia aurait du s'en douter...

– De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus fit dos à Erza.

– Juvia sait maintenant qui a le cœur de Gray-sama...

Erza vit les épaules de son amie trembler puis elle entendit quelques sanglots.

– Juvia... Elle commença à dire, ne sachant comment réagir.

La mage d'eau se retourna pour lui faire face.

– C'est bon, Juvia va bien. Juvia est contente pour Gray-sama et...

Erza ne put entendre la fin de sa phrase car, évidemment, un chat se mit à miauler à cause de dieu sait quoi. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire face à Juvia, celle-ci était déjà en train de partir. La mage de rééquipement pensa qu'il valait mieux ne pas la retenir, ne voulant pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie (et mourant de fatigue).

Elle se tourna vers l'appartement de Gray en soupirant. Elle fixa une des fenêtres pour voir s'il y avait du mouvement, mais elle ne vit que la pénombre, comme dans tous les autres appartements. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la ville. Deux heures... Gray dormais sûrement déjà... Elle fit demi-tour et hésita à rentrer chez elle mais elle savait pertinemment que, bien qu'elle soit morte de fatigue, elle n'arriverait pas à s'endormir. D'un autre côté, elle pouvait toujours forcer la serrure ou la fenêtre et se glisser dans son lit... Erza se retourna et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Gray.

Mais si elle le réveillait ? Et puis ce serait entrer par effraction... Elle fit une nouvelle fois demi-tour et commença à rebrousser chemin. Mais si elle rentrait maintenant, elle aurait fait semblant de patrouiller pour rien... Et puis Gray ne dormais peut-être pas... Erza fit demi-tour pour la énième fois et se faufila entre les maisons pour atteindre les toits et arriver à destination : la fenêtre de la chambre de Gray. Il était étendu sur son lit, la tête reposant sur ses mains et contemplait le plafond. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il ne dormait pas et frappa quelques coups à la vitre. Elle le vit tourner brusquement la tête vers elle puis un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Malgré sa remarque sur l'heure qu'il était, il avait l'air heureux de la voir lorsqu'il lui ouvrit. Erza lui expliqua rapidement la raison de son retard et s'installa à sa place habituelle, l'oreiller de Gray contre sa poitrine. Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, le sourire aux lèvres, comme si toute sa fatigue était retombée d'un coup.

Aucun des deux ne savait combien de temps leur petite habitude durerait ni comment ils feraient lors d'une mission de plusieurs jours avec Natsu et les autres, mais une chose était sûre, ils étaient bien l'un contre l'autre, oubliant tout ce qui les entourait, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde, juste tous les deux, s'endormant dans les bras l'un de l'autre...


End file.
